


but if i gave up on being pretty, i wouldn't know how to be alive

by soclosethatisafruit



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Murder, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Other, Shopping, chubby marius, he/it brian, he/they marius, i just think chubby marius good and somft, its literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soclosethatisafruit/pseuds/soclosethatisafruit
Summary: The means of agreeing to Marius’s shopping spree and hopefully preventing a little murder, justified the ends of whatever his and the rest of the crew’s eyes would have to endure.Marius and Brian go clothes shopping and Brian is oh so gay
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Marius von Raum, implied polymechs
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	but if i gave up on being pretty, i wouldn't know how to be alive

**Author's Note:**

> chubby marius rights!!!!!  
> this is literally just me projecting my want to lay my head on marius's tummy onto brian

There was a fairly set routine for when The Mechanisms went down to new planets. Before landing, Ivy would give them a quick debrief on the customs, species, languages, and most importantly currency of the planet, and then they would be set loose. If it was boring, they would take what they could find that was useful or interesting, then set Ashes and Tim loose to do their thing. If it was a nice planet, or somewhere they planned on staying for a while, they would get straight to the plundering and havoc, and maybe start a crime empire or two, and of course murder, but nothing too atrocious that there wouldn’t be anything interesting. This planet was of the latter type, and Marius, after ignoring all of Ivy’s presentation minus the fashion section, had decided he and Brian were going shopping. 

Brian, being on MJE, had agreed, and taken some money with him in something resembling an attempt to pay for whatever fashion choices Marius would be stealing. The means of agreeing to Marius’s shopping spree and hopefully preventing a little murder, justified the ends of whatever his and the rest of the crew’s eyes would have to endure.

And so Brian allowed himself to be dragged into the first clothing store Marius could find, around the racks of clothes, and into a fitting room. It was adding details to the bridge of his and Ivy’s Spinecraft (Space Minecraft) replica of the Aurora when he felt a poke on its cheek, and, closing out of the Spinecraft program in his brain, realized Marius had been trying to get his attention for some time. He looked up, and - oh. Oh.

Marius looked absolutely stunning. They wore a pale pink crop top with long, flowy embroidered with red roses, and it showed off his tummy oh so nicely, round and soft with a little trail of hair up from the waistband of his pants to their belly button. Brian wanted so badly to lay its head on their tummy, he was fucked. He was also wearing a dark green skirt that went midway down his thighs, still leaving plenty of exposed leg, showing off their soft thighs that Jonny raved about. Over the top of the skirt, his love handles were visible, along with the pale stretch marks lining the tan skin. By now Marius was talking excitedly, something about the planet’s lack of a concept of gender and how it affected its fashion industry, but however interesting it was - and he genuinely was fascinated by the topic - it couldn’t do anything but stare at how pretty his partner looked. Had Marius put on mascara before they left? His eyelashes looked so long, and the twinkle in his eyes was somehow like nothing Brian had ever seen before as they went on about the planet, hands moving at light speed, making their sleeves flap.

By now, Marius had clued into the fact that Brian didn’t hear a word of what he was saying, and they laughed, and now Brian could think of nothing but how much it wanted to kiss his dimples. Fuck, he really was fucked, wasn’t he? He was interrupted from his train of thought that was rapidly going off any rails that had existed by Marius grabbing his face and kissing him. 

“So I take it you like the outfit?” Marius snarked, doing a little twirl so his skirt spun nicely before falling back in place. Brian just nodded, still too fucking gay for words. 

“Why don’t we head back to the ship with these,” Marius gestured at the 4 bags of clothes that had somehow accumulated while Brian was either playing Spinecraft or distracted by how pretty its boyfriend was. 

“I- yeah, okay.” Brian agreed, once again allowing Marius to lead him through the streets. As they walked up the ramp Aurora had lowered for them, Brian realized he had forgotten to pay, but he could feel guilty about that later. Right now he had a very pretty boyfriend to kiss, and sure enough, once Marius had put his bags down in his room, Brian pushed him lightly onto the bed, and began peppering kisses all over his belly while Marius giggled. He looked like a work of art like this, Brian thought, with their hair spilling over the pillows - he had been growing it out lately - and the pudge on their stomach hanging over the waistband of his skirt. His round face radiated joy and sunlight (Gods, this was so sappy, Brian thought to himself), and Brian just had to move up to kiss him on the cheek as they smiled up at it, utterly adoring. 

No matter how many millenia passed, Brian never got used to this, and as Marius settled in for a nap, curling themself close to its brass, he kissed their forehead, making them smile and nuzzle into his chest, and was simply happy. No moral conundrums, no worrying about what the rest of his partners were up to, just the softness of the blankets he had pulled over them both, and the warmth and weight of Marius curled up in its arms.


End file.
